Back to Hogwarts
by HpFan109
Summary: This is my first fan fic. A year after the war  and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione have all returned to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny are both happily going out but Ron and Hermione haven't admitted to their feelings towards each other. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Yeah so, this is my first fan fic, I am so glad that I finally decided to start and put it up! It would mean a lot to me if you could read and review. I will post more if you like it **

Chapter 1

Harry and Ginny sat in the far corner of the common room for the first time of their last year at Hogwarts. After the Wizarding War Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna all decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their education. Ron and Hermione sat beside the cackling fire of the common room discussing the subjects they decided to take on.

"Do you think they will ever get together," Ginny asked Harry.

"I'm not sure Gin. But I sure hope so because it is so obvious that Ron likes Hermione, I mean look at the way he looks at her," Harry said exasperated looking over at his two best friends.

Ginny looked over towards the fire where Harry was looking and had never noticed before. But the way Ron looks at Hermione it is as if he has never seen anything like her before, like she is the only person in the world when they speak.

"I know, I never noticed that before," Ginny said turning and smiling at Harry.

"So are you nervous for your last year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Not really no. Are you?" Ginny asked in return.

"A bit. I am just glad I don't need to spend a whole year without you and McGonagall let you take that test for skipping your sixth year," Harry replied taking Ginny's hand in his and smiling lovingly at her and getting lost in her big brown eyes.

"Me too. Although I will have a lot of catching up to do," Ginny said entwining her finger's with Harry's.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us," Harry chuckled.

"It sure does," Ginny chuckled in reply.

Ginny and Harry both started laughing in their chairs. For the next ten minutes they both couldn't stop laughing and only stopped when Ron and Hermione came over.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he pulled up a chair and sat facing Harry.

"It's ... well actually I don't know what we are laughing at," Ginny answered suddenly sounding puzzled.

"Come to think of it I don't know either," Harry chuckled into himself.

"I was just telling Ron about how hard this year is going to be I mean we have our sixth year work and our seventh year work to catch up on. I just don't know how we are going to do it," Hermione exclaimed as she also pulled a chair up sat next to Ron.

"But Hermione you passed the sixth year test with 99/100," Ginny explained looked across the table at Hermione.

"I know but I still don't understand why Professor McGonagall won't tell me what I got wrong," Hermione said ending with a big sigh.

"Hermione..."

"There's no point Harry I have already told her," Ron said to Harry.

Sensing that Ron genuinally had tried explaining to Hermione that it was one mark, Harry dropped it.

"Did you hear that McGonagall is having a Christmas ball this year?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"No how do you know that?" Ron asked wondering how on earth his sister new gossip before school had even started.

"Hagrid let it slip when I was speaking to him as I got off the train. He said that Professor McGonagall want's to do more balls and stuff to cheer everyone up after the war," Ginny replied.

"That sound exciting," Hermione said as a smile spread across her face and quickly to a glance at Ron but looked away again before anyone could notice.

"Yeah it will be good to have something to look forward to," Harry said with a wink towards Ginny.

"I guess so," Ron said stretching his arms in front of him.

The next hour went rather quickly for the four of them as they sat up and talked about their classes, teachers and what else Professor McGonagall had planned for the rest of the year.

"Guys, you do know that we are the only ones left in the common room," Ginny explained.

"Good Godric! No wonder, look at the time," Hermione exclaimed as she looked at her watch.

"What time is it?" Harry asked through a yawn.

"Half past eleven," Hermione answered.

"Well, I think I will turn in for the night then," Ginny said standing up.

"Yeah, same," Hermione said standing up and putting her chair back where she found it.

"See in you in the morning," Ginny said to Harry as he stood up too.

"Yeah. Goodnight, love," Harry said.

"Goodnight," Ginny said as she leaned in and kissed Harry.

"Guys, not when I am in the room," Ron whinned.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brother's comment and started walking towards the girl's staircase with Hermione. Ron then decided to get up from his chair and joined Harry on making his way over to the boy's staircase.

"Look, I am happy that you and Ginny sorted things out but please keep the kissing to a minimum," Ron said to Harry as they reached their own bed.

"Sorry mate, night," Harry said chuckling lightly to himself.

"G'night," Ron said pulling the curtains over his bed.

**Please leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Neviegirl for reviewing my first chapter **

Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V

I woke up with a start on Monday morning thinking she was going to be late for the Hogwarts Express.

"Good Morning," Ginny said cheerfully as I drew back my curtains.

"What ... Where am I?" I asked puzzled.

"Hogwarts. Are you ok Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Of course. Yeah fine thanks," I sighed and then flopped back onto my bed.

"Good well you can't go back to sleep now classes start in an hour," Ginny said laughing at Hermione's state of tiredness but also thinking it was very un-Hermione.

"What!" I exclaimed jumping up from my bed in alarm.

"Are you sure you are ok Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit disoriented," I replied.

"Why don't you get dressed and we will walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah ok. I will be ten minutes," I said as I walked into the bathroom.

Normal P.O.V

Ten minutes later Ginny and Hermione made their way down to the common room and noticed two people standing at the entrance with their backs turned. One was ginger haired and the other had messy black hair. Ginny ran towards the messy black haired boy and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Ginny asked in a high pitched girly voice.

"Hmmm ... Is it Ron?" Harry asked feigning curiosity.

"Hey!" Ron said sounding offended .

"No, silly," Ginny said as she removed her hands and was immediately engulfed in a big hug from Harry.

"Put me down," Ginny laughed as Harry started spinning her around.

"No," Harry said pretending to be strict.

"I 'm going to be sick," Ginny laughed again.

"Sorry love," Harry said as he put Ginny down.

"Guys I am starving so can we please hurry up," Ron said in an annoyed tone.

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and made their way out the portrait.

"You coming 'Mione?" Ron asked as he walked over to where Hermione was standing in a daze.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"You coming?" Ron repeated.

"Yeah sure," Hermione said not really knowing what Ron was talking about.

They then followed Harry and Ginny out of the portrait and made their way down to the Great Hall not noticing the person standing in the shadow watching and listening into everything that was being said.

**Sorry it's a bit short but it is really quite essential to the storyline. Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Sorry this is really late I have my exams coming up and I am up to my ears in studying not to mention my body decides to be ill for a week. Not good. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it is much appreciated. Now to the story, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter **

Chapter 3

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts when they heard someone running from the opposite end of the deserted corridor.

"Is that Lavender Brown?" Ginny asked to no one in particular when a girl started running towards them.

"No. It can't be I am sure I seen Greyback kill her before I blasted him away," Hermione said unsure.

"Same but that really does look like Lavender," Harry said also unsure.

"Well it looks like we are about to find out," Ron stated.

"Can you tell ... Oh my you're Ron Weasley," the girl identical to Lavender said in awe.

"Sorry?" Ron asked taken aback that the girl would be shocked to see him as it is usually Harry the girls all swoon over.

"My name's Hailey Brown. I just started Hogwarts this year but I am in my seventh year though," the girl told them.

"Sorry did you say your surname was Brown?" Ron asked still really confused.

"Yeah," Hailey answered.

"How come you didn't start Hogwarts in your first year?" Ginny asked a bit suspicion about that part.

"I did go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic but I transferred here for my last year," Hailey said smiling.

"Oh ok. Why did you move?" Ginny asked.

"My mum and dad moved back to the UK to be with my Uncle and Aunt after the war," Hailey said.

"Oh I just realised I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said blushing slightly.

"Yeah I know who you all are. My cousin was always talking about everybody from here over the holidays when we got together," Hailey said looking at everybody in turn.

"Really?" Ginny asked confused at who would talk about her during their time off.

"Yip Lavender was always going on about you lot," Hailey said now looking directly at Ron.

"Sorry did you say Lavender was your cousin? As in Lavender Brown?" Ron asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah the very same," Hailey said smiling at Ron.

"Oh," was all Ron could say while Harry, Ginny and Hermione all just looked at her.

"That's why my mum and dad moved in with my Uncle and Aunt," Hailey stated.

"I'm so sorry about Lavender," Hermione said with genuine sympathy.

"I'm sure you are," Hailey said with an overly sweet tone to her voice and a fake smile plastered across her face.

"I'm really sorry about Lavender but were you running from someone?" Harry asked remembering how Hailey had approached them.

"No I was sort of lost," Hailey said turning to look at Harry.

"Oh well what are you in and we can tell you where to go," Harry offered pleasantly.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hailey said looking at her time table.

"That's convenient as we are in Defence Against the Dark Arts too," Harry said.

"Great. Well I will let you all lead the way," Hailey said.

"Sure, we only have five minutes until the bell goes so we better hurry," Ginny said taking Harry's hand as they started walking down the hallway.

The five of them all made their way towards Defence Against the Dark Arts and arrived just in time.

**Thanks for reading. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If only I did own Harry Potter *sigh***

Chapter 4

It was now October and Hogwarts was beginning to get really cold as the winter was fastely approaching. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hailey were always seen together.

Everyone was getting ready in their dorms for Professor McGonagall's new Halloween Disco that was taking place in the Great Hall.

"What are we going as again Hermione?" Ginny asked studying herself in the mirror.

"The Three Musketeers. It's a muggle novel by Alexandre Dumas," Hermione told Ginny and Hailey.

"I thought there were four?" Hailey asked.

"There is, Luna is meeting us outside the Great Hall in fifteen minutes," Hermione said.

"Ah ok," Hailey shrugged.

"Why are we dressed up in furry suits again?" Ron asked Harry.

"It will be hilarious plus Neville is meeting us outside the Great Hall with Luna and we will be three bears out of the muggle children's story 'Goldilocks and the Three bears'," Harry told Ron laughing at their reflections in the mirror.

"We look completely daft," Ron said.

"It's Halloween. You're supposed to," Harry said. "You coming or not?" He asked as he made his way over to the door.

"Yeah I'm coming," Ron grumbled as he followed Harry out of the dorm.

"Oh my gosh you two look ridiculous," Ginny laughed as Harry and Ron walked up to the entrance to the great hall.

"It's all part of the fun. Isn't it Ron?" Harry said turning to Ron.

"Oh yeah all part of the fun. So why aren't you dressed ridiculously?" Ron asked Hermione, Ginny and Hailey.

"I have no idea Ron this was all Hermione's idea," Hailey said innocently walking over to Ron and linking arms with him.

"Oh right. Well I think it's pretty awesome," Ron said a bit uncomfortable.

"Thanks Ron. When did Luna and Neville say they would get here?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Just about now," Neville said as him and Luna walked up to the group holding hands.

"Ah about time you two. I'm starving" Ron said.

This received an eye roll from everyone.

"You're always hungry Ron," Ginny said.

"Well I'm a growing man," Ron replied defensively.

"You won't be able to use that excuse for much longer mate," Harry said over his shoulder as him and Ginny started walking towards the doors that took you into the great hall.

"Come let's go," Hermione said bouncing along towards the doors as well.

Ron shook Hailey off his arm and quickly caught up with Hermione as Luna and Neville followed. Hailey also followed then looking displeased at Ron shaking her off him like she was a piece of garbage.

"Wow. This place is amazing," Ginny said in awe as she looked around the great hall.

There were mini pumpkins all floating in mid air with the occasional big one from Hagrid. There was a giant stage where the teacher tables would normally sit and at either end of the stage were two massive Skeleton's which danced to the music that seemed to be playing from mid air. The house tables had been replaced by smaller circular ones that was black and covered in what looked like orange glitter.

"Why don't we find a table first?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah that sounds best," Ron replied.

"Oh yes lets all follow miss 'I am the brightest witch of her age'," Hailey said under her breath so no one could hear her.

"What did you say Hailey?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Nothing I was just gasping at the amazing decorations," Hailey answered quickly making up a lie. "I will go and get drinks," Hailey said so she could get away from Hermione's suspicions look.

"Is it me or is she getting really weird?" Hermione asked everyone as Hailey left the group.

"I haven't noticed anything," Ron shrugged already starting to eat the food that was laid out on the tables.

"Come on let's dance," Ginny said to Harry excitedly.

"Ok let's go," Harry replied taking Ginny's hand and leading onto the dance floor.

"Oh that looks like fun," Luna commented watching Ginny and Harry dance.

"Come on let's join them," Neville said.

"Oh but I don't know how to," Luna replied.

"Come on I'll show you, it's easy," Neville said taking Luna's hand and taking her onto the dance floor.

"Where is everyone?" Hailey asked as she came back with a tray of drinks.

"On the dance floor," Hermione replied.

"Oh let's go Ron," Hailey said grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Ron shot Hermione a smile as if to say sorry as Hailey literally dragged him to the furthest away point of the dance floor from everyone else.

'She's awfully odd,' Hermione thought as she got up and made her way over to the others.

Half an hour later Hailey and Ron returned to the table as Ron had finally convinced Hailey to take a break.

"Oh come on Ron aren't you having fun?" Hailey said as she sat so close to Ron that she was practically on his knee.

"Yeah but it would be nice to dance with everyone else too," Ron said moving slightly away from Hailey and stretching his arm out to grab a drink but was quickly stopped by Hailey.

"Oh wait I got you one of the better drinks," Hailey said handing Ron a different glass.

"Oh right. Thanks," Ron said before drinking it all down in one.

"Hey guys, where were you? We were looking for you," Harry said as he collapsed into a chair.

"Oh we went to speak to Professor McGonagall," Hailey lied. "Here Hermione drink this you look thirsty," Hailey said a bit too kindly to Hermione as she handed her the drink.

"Oh thanks Hailey," Hermione said mentally hitting herself for thinking Hailey was a bad person.

"Anytime," Hailey said with a strange smile.

"Come Hails let's dance," Ron said enthusiastically.

"Ok," Hailey said laughing as Ron pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Hails?" Harry asked everyone confused.

"That was weird," Ginny said sitting on Harry's knee.

"Not as weird as I feel. I'm going to the toilet," Hermione said rushing to the toilet.

"I'm going to see if she's ok," Ginny said running after Hermione.

"There must be a lot of Nargles about tonight," Luna said dreamily looking around her.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Hermione?" Ginny called out into the girl's bathroom.

"In here," Hermione called back.

"You ok?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know Ginny," Hermione said coming out of the cubicle and sinking down beside a sink.

"Here have a glass of water," Ginny said handing Hermione a glass of cold water.

"Thanks," Hermione said taking the glass from Ginny.

"What's up?" Ginny asked sitting next to Hermione.

"I'm not sure Ginny I have been feeling really weird for the last couple of weeks," Hermione told Ginny.

"What do you mean weird? Like ill?" Ginny asked concerned.

"No. More like confused," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked getting confused herself.

"Well it's like sometimes I can't remember simple things. Like do you remember at the very beginning of term I forgot where I was?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny replied.

"Well I have been feeling like that a few times but it's only for a minute or so then I remember," Hermione said putting her hand in her hair and her head on her knees.

"You're probably just drained Hermione. I mean everything you went through last year and you still haven't looked for your parents yet you're probably just getting worried," Ginny said comfortingly.

"Yeah probably. Maybe I shouldn't off come back to Hogwarts," Hermione said taking her head away from her knees and removing her hand from her hair.

"Wait what!? Did I just hear _Hermione Granger_ say that she shouldn't have returned to school?" Ginny asked genuinely shocked.

"I know it's just, maybe I have taken too much on as you said I haven't even tried to look for my own parents yet. That makes me such a horrible person," Hermione said.

"No it doesn't Hermione. You are still protecting them, remember not all the death eaters are captured yet it's probably best if you look for them when everything has calmed down and more arrested are being made," Ginny said encouragingly.

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Now let's say we get back to the party," Ginny said standing up and holding her hand out for Hermione to hold.

"Sounds great," Hermione said taking Ginny's hand.

"So how ridiculous are Ron, Harry and Neville?" Ginny said laughing as they both exited the bathroom.

"Oh I know I can't believe Harry took me seriously," Hermione said laughing as well.

"Wait? You told them to go dressed as bears?" Ginny asked.

"Well I mentioned it as a joke to Harry when we were talking about costumes in Defence one day but I didn't think he would take me seriously," Hermione said laughing.

"Oh that is priceless. You are amazing Hermione," Ginny said.

"I know. Ron really looked pleased," Hermione replied.

"Oh I know his face was the best I really wish I could have captured that imaged forever," Ginny said laughing.

"Is it me or is everything a bit quiet?" Hermione asked as they approached the great hall door.

"Yeah it is but I can still hear the music," Ginny said confused. "Let's see what's going on," Ginny said opening the door.

To her complete surprise and horror she sees Ron twirling Hailey around and pulling her close towards him.

"What's up Ginny?" Hermione asked not being able to see what's inside the great hall.

"Em..." Ginny replied not really knowing what to say.

"Oh come on Ginny," Hermione said opening the door wider and walking in.

Just at that moment Ron had pulled Hailey so close to him that a piece of paper wouldn't even fit and kissed her with a loving passion.

"Oh my god," Hermione said shocked.

Ginny just stood there not knowing what to do or say but she knew this was all wrong it should be Hermione kissing Ron not Hailey. She then felt a breeze beside her and realised that Hermione had disappeared.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out after her as she seen Hermione's bushy hair just before it went around the corner.

Harry didn't know where to look, what to think or do. He noticed at the corner of his eye that the entrance door was opened and he seen Ginny standing in the doorway looking shocked and confused. He then saw Hermione looking more hurt than he had ever seen her.

Neville and Luna also noticed what Harry was looking at and as Hermione turned and ran off all three of them got up and ran after Hermione.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner so I hope this long chapter will make up for it. It's the holiday's now so hopefully I can get more updates as when I go back to school it will be hectic. **

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :D Do you remember me haha ****:)**** I know I haven't uploaded in like a year or something like that but I have had exams and then all this stuff happened at school and this story just got pushed back to the back of my mind. But not to worry my exams are just about finished so hopefully I will be able to get back to this story. This is a part of a chapter that I found that was still in progress but I have decided just to upload it anyway even though it is short :D**

**Sorry about the long AN but now into the chapter ...**

Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since Halloween and the winter weather was certainly coming in now. Harry and Ginny were sitting in the common room alone. Ron and Hailey were out somewhere and Hermione was probably in the library.

"I hate this," Harry said suddenly.

"Hate what?" Ginny asked sounding a bit offended.

"This ... I mean I love it just being the two of us but I just miss being able to have a civilised conversation between Ron and Hermione," Harry said stroking Ginny's hair as they snuggled on the couch.

"I understand but why don't you try reasoning with them," Ginny suggested.

"I have tried talking to Ron but he is just acting the exact same as he did in our sixth year," Harry said sighing.

"He'll come around. He always does," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Yeah you're probably right," Harry said.

"Hey! What do you mean probably?" Ginny said sitting up in mock hurt.

"I mean you're _probably_ right," Harry said smiling.

"Oh hahaha," Ginny responded before she let a big yawn escape her.

"I think we better head off to bed now," Harry said standing up.

"Yeah. G'night," Ginny said standing and giving Harry a hug.

Just as Ginny was pulling away from the hug Harry lent in and captured her lips with his. After what seemed like hours to both of them they separated due to lack of air.

"Well, goodnight," Harry said smiling and walking towards the boys staircase.

Ginny just laughed and then walked towards the girls staircase and up to her bed.

**Again, sorry about the shortness of it but hopefully the next one won't be too long a wait and will be longer :D**

**Please, please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :-D So I am not actually too sure where this story is/was heading. I am really just thinking of scrapping it but if anyone has any ideas then I would love to hear them or if anyone would like to continue the story themselves I don't mind you taking the idea as long as you message me first and give me credit for the idea :-D**

**I feel like I might be letting some people down and I feel really bad :-(But for now this is good bye to this story. Sorry:-(**


End file.
